


What's Your Name...?

by AnneLaurant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Felix Agreste didn't have any good expectations out of being Chat Noir.And then, he met Ladybug.Semi-crossover with Kimi no Na Wa.





	What's Your Name...?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [edorazzi a.k.a. art mom's wonderful comic](http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/166195425050) ([mint-vest](http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/166195425050)'s idea) on a semi-crossover with Kimi no Na wa (Your Name):
> 
> "i’m feeling like this is a universe where bridgette and felix never meet out of costume, and then keep hoping to find each other once their miraculous duties are over and their powers are gone. they finally meet on the stairs of montmartre, all because bri kept those ribbons in her hair just like ladybug… "
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr post here.](http://annelaurant.tumblr.com/post/166206134019/edorazzi-i-get-a-lot-of-ideas-shared-in-my)

When Felix became Chat Noir, he expected everything to suck. Black cats were bad luck. He didn’t have time for any of this. He was busy trying to make ends meet and to keep his scholarship. Becoming a superhero wasn’t in his schedule, and he didn’t like the idea of dying anytime soon.

He felt a little relieved when Plagg told him he’d have a partner. Her name was Ladybug, and her red ribbons always… bugged him. Wouldn’t that be in the way when they fight?

Then, it turned out his powers did involve bad luck; hers involved good luck. No matter what trouble she went through, Ladybug ended up being okay. No matter what care he took, Felix-as-Chat-Noir ended up getting tossed around and injured.

He built up muscles so quickly, and he became so used to injuries, that his classmates thought that he was a monster who never minded his injuries and recovered so quickly.

Felix felt more alone than he could ever be.

He adjusted his schedule to meet with Ladybug more frequently… or at least, tried to.

Ladybug seemed to try to match his schedule and meet with him.

Little by little, they shared pieces of their lives.

It turned out they both lived in Paris. They lived in different arrondissements. They were both in lycee. Ladybug’s favorite was gymnastics; his was literature. That explained why she learned to coordinate her movements faster than he did. He didn’t drink coffee often, but when he did, he wanted espressos. She didn’t really like espresso, but she made sweets. One night, they shared coffee and pastries; that was a very delicious meal.

He loved to play with her ribbons. She played with his costume’s tail. They laughed together.

For the first time in a very long while, Felix thought he enjoyed life.

One night, Felix found a couple kissing in the darkness. He remembered touching his own lips and hugging himself and thinking of Ladybug.

He was thinking of telling her everything, until they shot Papillon down and he found out that Papillon was his long-gone father.

Felix kept his lips shut.

But he kept yearning for her.

Plagg and the ring returned to a Master Fu. Felix didn’t feel relieved at all. His only way to contact the one person he considered his friend was… gone. He missed having powers to jump on rooftops so easily, to get to the 7th, get to the top of Eiffel, and…

Felix missed Ladybug.

All he knew about her was that she had long, black hair, with eyes sparkling like lapiz lazuli, and that she was a student in lycee living in the 12th.

He tried to plan his budget and schedule to find her. Week after week, he passed by pastry stores, cafes, and even libraries in hopes of finding her.

Many girls looked like her.

Not a single girl he saw ever _felt_ like her.

Felix’s heart broke every week he failed to find her.

His heart sank even more when he realized he didn’t even know her real name.

He truly was a cursed black cat. A monster.

_‘You’re not a monster.’_

All that he had now were Ladybug’s words and his memories of her.

Even more heart-breaking was that he had several class trips booked on his weekends, all of which do not pass by the 12th arrondissement. The world hated him, it seemed.

He was so close to giving up on his search. Maybe it had all been a dream.

On one weekend, the class went to Montmartre. Looking at the Sacre-Coeur Basilica made him feel a little… nostalgic. He’d swing up rooftops as high as that, maybe even higher than that.

He decided to take a little detour, going up Rue Foyatier. The old him would’ve had difficulty climbing stairs like this so quickly. However, he felt he would be closer to Ladybug like this. Maybe he should’ve been looking in rooftops and high places all along.

And then, just as he was about to reach the top, he saw something at the corner of his eyes. Something… familiar. Red ribbons.

He stopped and turned back. Red ribbons… a girl with black hair. She was tall enough to be around his age. He hoped so. His lips quivered. It had to be her, right?

“Excuse me!” he called out to her with a shaky voice, “Haven’t we met?”

His palms went cold and sweaty when she turned to look at him. Blue, tearful eyes. She smiled at him.

“I thought so too!”

Felix ran down the stairs to scoop her into a tight hug. She hugged back.

“H-hey… what’s your name?”

When Felix became Chat Noir, he expected everything to suck.

Instead, he found himself the luckiest person to live in Paris.


End file.
